Thank You, Stan
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Stan gives Mary and Marshall the day off. Mary's car is no good so Marshall offers a ride home. What happens? R&R


**This took 3 days to write and I know it is horrible, you don't have to tell me. If you really like it, though, I could write another chapter so make sure you leave a review.**

**Disclamier: The only thing I own is a blanket and a computer. :)**

"Hey Mary, how ya feeling?" Marshall asked Mary as she walked in the office. "Well Marshall. Seeing as I had a little sumo wrestler pushed out of places I REALLY don't want to talk to you about, I would say I'm doing golly!" Mary said. "Really?" Marshall asked. "No." Mary said. "Where is little Miss Nora Shannon today?" Stan asked, walking up to Mary's car where Marshall and Mary were hanging out. Mary pulled Nora out of her car. "Of course! You bring your baby to your job as a US Marshall." Marshall said. (He, he.) "It's not like I'm killing someone today." Mary said. The motor gave out in Mary's car. "You're right, Mary. I'm giving you the day off, you too." Stan said. "Common Mary. I'll give you a ride home." Marshall said. "On second thought, I may have to kill someone today." Mary said.

"Rock-a-bye baby on the treetop..." Mary sang to Nora. "Mar, whatcha doin'?" Marshall asked suspicously. "Shut up Marshall. I'm singing to the baby. Just keep driving." Mary said. "I don't think you should say S-H-U-T U-P in front of Nora. I don't like that name, eaither." Marshall told her. "Oh! Marshall Mann, ladies and gentlemen. The Baby Expert! And what would you name her?" Mary asked sarcasticly. Marshall pulled up in front of Mary's house and turned to face her. "Amanda." Marshall said. Mary looked at him seriously. "Come inside." She said.

Once she put the baby to sleep, Mary sat on her couch. Marshall sat next to her. "Amanda, huh? Where were you when my baby was born?" Mary asked. "Miami." Marshall answered. "Oh, that's fair. Marshall Mann was in Miami chilling with his girlfriend while **I **was in labor." Mary said. "Ex." Marshall corrected. "Ex?" Mary asked. "We broke up. And I wasn't on vaction." Marshall said. "Then what were you doing?" Mary asked. "I was almost killed." Marshall said. "She's not that strong." Mary replied, rolling her eyes. "No. I was on a mission. There were these shooters and I almost died. I got seroius 3rd degree burns that hurt like hell." Marshall said. He rolled up his sleeve to show Mary his burns. "Were these treated?" Mary asked. "No." Marshall said. "Comon." Mary said, pulling Marshall to her kitchen

Mary washed Marshall's burns. "Ow." Marshall said. "It's okay. It isn't as bad as it seems." Mary said. She kissed Marshall's cheek. "It isn't now." Marshall said. Mary blushed. "The Great Mary is blushing?" Marshall asked. "Shut up Marshall." Mary said. She finished tukaing care of his arm. "There." Mary said. Marshall stood up. He walked really close to Mary. "Thanks Mary." He said. Marshall kissed her on the lips. "Wanna go out?" He asked after seeing the blush on her cheeks.

**June 17th 2014-Wedding Day! 3**

Mary up to her new husband. It was after the party and she was glad to be alone. "Some party." She said. "Mary, good to see that you're still sober." Marshall said. "Really?" Mary asked. "No, I'd much rather you be drunk." Marshall said. "Then we wouldn't be able to dance to our song." Mary said. _We Are Young _by _Fun. _started playing. Marshall laughed. "What about Mandy?" He asked, talking about Nora. She had been renamed Amanda. "I gave Mandy to Stan." Mary said. "Then may I have this dance?" Marshall asked. "Whatever." Mary said, smiling.

_Give me a second I,_

_I need to get my story straight _

_My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state _

_My lover he is waiting for me just across the bar _

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and _

_I know I gave it to you months ago _

_I know you're trying to forget _

_But between the drinks and subtle things _

_Though holes in my apologies _

_I'm trying hard to take it back _

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_[ Lyrics from: __.com/g/glee/we+are+young___ ] _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight _

_Carry me home tonight _

_Just carry me home tonight _

_Carry me home tonight _

_The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir _

_So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_We are young _

_Tonight _

_We are young _

_So let's set the world on fire _

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

_So if by the time the bar closes _

_And you feel like falling down _

_I'll carry you home tonight_

Marshall picked Mary up bridal style. "We're old." Mary said. Marshall laughed. "Sure." He said.

_I'll carry you home, tonight._

**Sorry, I know that it was short but hopefully it was cute and encourged you to leave this 13 year old a review. The review button must be so tempting to a reader's eyes.**


End file.
